Un sueño, dos amores
by ksjoonah
Summary: Dos amigas, un sueño en comun. Ellas viajaran a Corea para cumplir sus metas, sin saber que tambien conoceran el amor. K-pop. Bang Yong Guk B.A.P , Kang In Soo MYNAME , Lee Ki Kwang B2ST y Kevin Woo U-KISS. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

-¡No esta funcionando! La banda que estan promocionando, The Pledge son un desastre. Se emborrachan, se pelean con los paparazzis, viven de escándalos. Si esto continua, ¿quien se hara cargo? Ustedes deberían encontrar una solución ya- exigió el director de Music & Entertainment Corporation, empresa Argentina de música.

Park miró a Kim esperando a que ella respondiese.

-Bueno... denos unos días. Haremos lo posible por hacerles entender a los chicos, como son las cosas y que la situación se nos esta escapando de las manos- dijo Kim tratando de calmar al alterado director.

-Espero que asi sea. -agregó ya más aliviado.

Al salir de la empresa, Kim y Park reflexionaban una solución ante el problema. No quedaba otra que hablar con la banda.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de ensayo todo era un desastre: habia una guitarra partida, colillas de cigarrillos por el piso, una botella de vodka vacía sobre la bateria y los integrantes durmiendo sobre sus vómitos.

-¡EY! ¡Despiértense! Mañana tienen un recital y acaban de arruinar la mitad de los instrumentos- gritó Kim mientras Park llenaba un balde de agua helada para despertarlos.

-¿Esto alcanza?- preguntó esta picaronamente mostrándole el balde.

-Si- los miró y razonó si era suficiente- Supongo...

-Okey. Preparo más- Mientras esperaba que se llene un segundo balde, se dirigió hacia la batería, agarro las baquetas y se acercó a Kim- Te dejo los honores.

Kim con una sonrisa malévola empezó a tocar los platillos. No hizo falta golpear a ninguno, ya que el agua surtió efecto.

-¿Como le vamos a decir esto al director?- preguntó Park con el ceño fruncido.

-No se lo vamos a decir. Vamos a tapar esto de la mejor manera, vamos a tratar de que parezcan lo más sobrios posible. El problema es solucionar la falta de instrumentos.

-Solucionado. Puedo traer la bateria y la guitarra de mi casa- concluyó Park feliz.

Finalizado el día laboral, Park y Kim decidieron ir a comer a su restaurante favorito. Esta era una costumbre que hacían desde muy jóvenes, una vez por semana. A pesar de ser tan distintas, se complementaban y eran inseparables. Kim era una chica alta, de pelo caoba corto y ojos claros, muy sociable y compañera. Por otro lado, Park era más baja, de pelo largo, castaño y ojos marrones, introvertida pero protectora de sus seres queridos. Se conocían desde siempre, y, aunque se dedicaban a diferentes profesiones, ambas se apoyaban. La primera era productora musical, y la segunda bailarina profesional y colaboraba como manager en la empresa en la que su amiga trabajaba.

Después de comer cada una se fue hacia su casa.

Park al llegar, entro corriendo en su cuarto y se metió en el placard para evitar escuchar las discusiones que solían tener sus padres. Se puso los auriculares y la música a todo volumen.

[Comienzo Flashback]

Mientras Park cenaba en la cocina, sus padres discutían. Con sus siete años ya había visto esto muchas veces, pero nunca lo que su madre hizo: en el medio de su enojo, agarró un florero que tenia cerca y se lo tiro en la cabeza a su padre. Ella asustada se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en su cuarto. Estaba horrorizada ante la situación y el único lugar que le pareció seguro fue el placard. A partir de ese momento evitaba lo más posible pasar tiempo en su casa, en cambio lo pasaba en lo de su nueva amiga Kim Soo Joon.

[Fin Flashback]

Siguió escuchando la música. Siempre la confortaba y era por eso que había decidido pertenecer a ese mundo. Siguió escuchando hasta quedarse dormida.

Kim estaba tirada en su cama, pensando, cuando de la computadora se escuchó un ruido de notificación: su amigo coreano Kevin Woo le estaba hablando por el skype. Lo habian conocido vía internet hacian ya cuatro años y con Park eran los mejores amigos.

Con una sonrisa se sentó y activo la videollamada.

-¡Kevin! ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, ¿y vos?

-Un poco preocupada por el trabajo, pero bien de todos modos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Problemas con la banda, como siempre. Ni el talento los salva. Hoy con Park los encontramos en muy mal estado.

Kim le contó a Kevin todo lo que había pasado y le pidió algún consejo.

-Yo tengo una idea pero es un tanto complicada.

-No importa, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te acordás que te conté que mis padres tienen un hotelcito? Ellos siempre me dicen que están abiertos a recibirlas. Además por su trabajo tendrían más inserción acá en Seúl.

-¿Me estas diciendo que nos vayamos a Corea?

-Es una oportunidad. Y de paso nos podríamos conocer personalmente- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno, gracias por la oferta, voy a hablar con Park. Me voy a dormir que tengo que madrugar. Mañana hablamos.

-Dale. Cuidate y suerte con eso.

Kim le tiró un besito con la mano y cerró la conversación. Antes de acostarse le envió un mensaje de texto a Park:

"Kevin me dio una idea. Es extremista. Mañana hablamos"

Park se despertó adolorida por haberse quedado dormida en el placard toda la noche. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atrasada y salió directamente como estaba.

Al llegar al trabajo, Kim estaba en la entrada, muy nerviosa porque la banda no habia llegado y estaban a una hora del recital. Cuando la vio a Park la arrastró hasta el baño.

-¿Estas bien? Paso algo en casa, ¿no?

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Y porque esa pinta? Estas con la misma ropa de ayer.

-Me quede dormida en el placard –dijo riéndose levemente- me duele muchísimo el cuello.

-Me imagino- dijo sarcásticamente mientras la ayudaba a verse más decente- ¿trajiste la ropa de los chicos?

-¡Ups!

-Bueno encargate de eso. Yo voy a ver como distraigo al director.

Mientras Park pedia un taxi, Kim se fue a encontrar con su jefe.

-¿Dónde estan?- dijo él ya iracundo.

-No se preocupe. Ya hable con ellos y estan en camino- dijo ella intentando disimular la mentira- Si me permite voy a arreglar unas cosas de último momento- finalizó alejándose sin escuchar la contestación del director.

Park volvió con los trajes y pregunto a Kim agitada:

-Ya llegaron me imagino, ¿no?

-¿Qué te parece?- contestó histéricamente.

El jefe entró echo una bola de furia y se acercó a las chicas:

-¡Si no aparecen esos chicos en menos de cinco minutos ustedes van a pagar las consecuencias!- dijo escupiendo saliva al gritar.

Y nunca aparecieron.

_**[Continuará]**_

_Esperamos que les vaya gustando. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida :)_

_**Park y Kim**_

_Enlace a la cuenta de Kim: .net/~kimjoonah_

_Enlace a la cuenta de /~parku_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Pasaron tres días luego de ser despedidas. Park y Kim estaban sentadas en un café, un tanto deprimidas.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Park.

-No se... empezaremos a mandar curriculums a ver si alguien responde...

-Si... ¡ah! Una pregunta ¿Qué fue ese mensaje que me mandaste el otro día?

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Kim al no entender a que se refería su amiga.

-Ese mensaje que decía que Kevin te había dado una idea- Park desbordaba de curiosidad.

-Ah, eso...- Kim, preocupada por el despido, se le había olvidado contarle a su amiga la descabellada idea de Kevin.

Le explicó toda la conversación y Park escuchaba atentamente mientras despacio se le iba iluminando la expresión.

-¡¿Enserio? ¿Y que le dijiste?- la euforia de ésta era incontrolable.

-Que lo íbamos a hablar...- respondió con poco interés- pero me parece que es demasiado, no conocemos el país, ni el idioma. Nada.

-¿Acaso eso importa?- dijo Park sorprendiendo a Kim que no se esperaba esa actitud. Hacia mucho que no la veía tan alegre.

-¡Claro que es importante! ¡Es una locura!

-No, no lo es. Es una oportunidad única en la vida. ¡Hay que aprovecharla!

-No se... es demasiado... y no tenemos plata.

-Eso no importa. Puedo sacar de la caja fuerte de mis padres. Por favor Kim- dijo suplicante. No podía creer que se le daba la oportunidad de intentarlo fuera del país. Siempre había querido irse, no importara donde. Tenia que convencerla- Además vamos poder a conocerlo a Kevin…

-Si, es verdad pero es tan difícil... mis padres no me van a dejar ni loca... y los tuyos menos. Con eso de que quieren que sigas sus pasos en la empresa familiar...- tratando sin éxito de mantenerse firme pero los ojos vidriosos llenos de emoción de Park, la ablandaron.

-Mis papás no me importan- dijo con amargura- Podemos escaparnos- agregó volviendo a emocionarse.

-¡¿Estas loca? ¿Escaparnos para irnos a Corea?

-¡Si! Tengo un plan. Hoy a la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto y sacamos los pasajes para el primer vuelo que haya. Yo me encargo de la plata- apoyó la mano en el hombro de Kim y agregó- Es nuestro sueño Kim... voy a terminar bailando en fiestas de quince... y vos con banduchas como esa de antes... pero allá... allá...- Park tenia ojos soñadores, y Kim casi que se lo podía imaginar, tanto que estaba por ceder- ¡Es perfecto!

-Bueno… está bien- cediendo totalmente.

-¡Si!- dijo Park abrazando a su amiga en un arranque de felicidad. Esto era algo que no solía hacer y Kim correspondió al abrazo torpemente- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Tal vez en algún momento sea yo quien te agradezca- respondió sonriendo.

-Nos vamos esta noche. No importa lo que haya que esperar en el aeropuerto, estamos en temporada baja, algo vamos a encontrar. No olvides confirmale a Kevin.

-Park...

-¿Que?

-Ya se porque sos mi mejor amiga, mi hermana mejor dicho- dijo Kim dándole golpecitos suaves en la cabeza de cariño.

-Yo lo se hace años- respondió Park.

Ya era de noche. Faltaba media hora para que Park tenga que encontrarse con Kim. Agarró una pequeña navaja que había encontrado en la cocina esa tarde y bajó al estudio de su padre. A pesar del poco aprecio que les tenía, no le gustaba robarles, y le causaba un poco de lástima irse de su casa, y del país, sin avisar.

En el estudio había un escritorio con una computadora último modelo y un cuadro muy grande. Uno horrible pensó Park, de seguro su madre lo había elegido, ya que su gusto para la decoración era espantoso. Lo corrió y se quedó boquiabierta: habían cambiado la vieja cerradura clásica por una nueva, con clave. Miró su navaja con desilusión, y empezó a probar números. Probó con la fecha de nacimiento de ellos, con los números de teléfonos, la altura de la casa, y con todo lo que se le ocurrió. Menos con una cifra. Volvió a acercar su mano al tablerito y vaciló. Luego puso 1611990. El aparato hizo un ruidito y se abrió. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar que la clave era su fecha de nacimiento: por ahí si la querían algo, sólo un poco. Se le deshizo enseguida al recordar que tenia que hacerlo rápido, antes de que sus papás vuelvan. Agarró bastante más de lo necesario, para tener algo de dinero extra cuando llegasen.

Subió las escaleras corriendo y agarró de abajo de la cama el bolso que había preparado, miro su cuarto por última vez y se fue.

Estaba Kim en su casa, nerviosa. Sacó una petaca de vodka de un cajón con trampa que se encontraba en su habitación. Bebió un buen sorbo como solía hacer cuando algo la angustiaba y reflexionó sobre la situación arriesgada en la que se estaba metiendo. Como demonios iba a decirle a sus padres lo que se proponían ella y su amiga.

Su madre tocó la puerta y Kim se sobresaltó tanto que la mitad del contenido de la petaca cayó al suelo. Trató de limpiarlo rápidamente y roció perfume por el cuarto. Corrió a abrir la puerta a su madre, que insistía mucho al golpear.

-¿Desde cuando cerrás la puerta con llave?- dijo ya exasperada.

-Quería un momento de tranquilidad- dijo tratando de disimular los nervios que desbordaban- ¿necesitabas algo de mí?

-No, sólo quería saber como estaba mi hija- respondió sonriendo con orgullo.

Kim no pudo evitarlo y estrechó a su madre aguantando las lágrimas que forzaban salir de sus ojos.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó su madre preocupada.

-No, sólo quería abrazarte- respondió mientras una lágrima se asomaba.

Su madre le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

-Me voy a acostar. Mañana tengo que trabajar. Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Lo mismo digo.

Mientras su madre se retiraba, ella se quedó mirándola.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero- admitió con voz quebrada.

-Yo también hijita- terminó ésta sonriendo.

La vio irse y se convenció que iban a estar bien sin ella. No debía arrepentirse, de todos modos lo hacía para cumplir su sueño, y todos tenían que luchar por ellos, ¿no? Pero también, no menos importante, lo hacía por su amiga.

Se recostó en la cama y con la vista clavada en el techo, se quedó dormida.

Kim abrió los ojos y al ver la hora se sobresaltó; ya tenía que irse. Fue a al cuarto de sus padres, que ya dormían, los observo con lágrimas en los ojos y les besó la frente a cada uno. Dejó una carta en la mesita de luz. Pasó por el cuarto de su hermano y vio que no estaba, le dio tristeza por no despedirlo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ya decidida, armó un bolso rápidamente y se escapó por la ventana.

Kim vio a Park sentada en el aeropuerto. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado con la mirada perdida, sin siquiera voltear la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo Park sin girar la cabeza tampoco.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? No dudé un minuto- mintió.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- respondió Park al percibir su preocupación.

-Lo único en que puedo pensar es como mi familia va a tomar mi ausencia.

-Yo de eso ni me preocupo.

-¿Ya sacaste los pasajes?- preguntó Kim cambiando de tema; quería abordar lo realmente importante. Si tardaban mucho más, iba a terminar arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

-Si. Son para dentro de dos horas.

-¿Cómo conseguiste tan rápido? Lo ilegal no cuenta.

-Nosotras somos ilegales- Park rió.

-Ya quisieras- Kim le siguió la broma.

Las risas se fueron apaciguado y se quedaron calladas.

-¿Hablaste con Kevin?- dijo Park rompiendo el largo silencio que se había producido.

-Si. Dijo que no podían pasarnos a buscar. Me pasó su dirección para que vayamos solas -y para cubrir su miedo agregó con sarcasmo- Lo cual significa que posiblemente algún día llegaremos- rió más relajada.

-¿Querés ir yendo al check in?

-¡Para, ansiedad!

-Obvio. ¿Vamos?

-Ok.- dijo Kim ya vencida.

Esperaron el aviso de partida del avión.

Al subir Kim vio la ubicación de los asientos que tenían y la miró a Park con resentimiento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Park con fingida inocencia al ver su expresión.

-Te dije que no quería en primera clase. Sabes que estas cosas no van conmigo. Prometimos gastar lo menos posible, ¿o no?- dijo angustiada.

-No lo pude evitar. Es un viaje muy largo y prefería que estemos cómodas. Te prometo que va a ser el único gasto de más.

-Perdonada- le dijo. Ya era una costumbre perdonarla siempre, hiciera lo que hiciera. Así era su amistad; se perdonaban todo- Bueno, sentémonos. Pero la ventana es mía- bromeando como si aún siguiese enojada.

-No, no, sabes que me mareo- respondió haciendo puchero.

-Está bien, vuelvo a consentirte.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Park cambiando de tema de nuevo mientras se sentaba.

-¡Naa!- Al tanto que Kim notaba que la expresión de su amiga demostraba saber lo que sentía- Ok! Tal vez un poco

-Si claro, un poco.

-Bueno está bien, MUCHO, ¿te convence?

-¿Qué te hace sentir así?-

-El viaje.

-Mi error, ¿Quién te hace sentir así?- corrigió Park.

-Mis papás.

-¿Algo más?- continuó insistiendo.

-No.

-¿Alguien más? No creo que sea sólo por eso.

-Bueno, hay alguien más- Kim se avergonzaba, cada vez que se hablaba de él.

-Y esa persona es… ¿Kevin?- A pesar de saberlo fingió adivinarlo.

-Bueno, sí. ¿Es TAN obvio?- dijo sonrojándose.

-La verdad que si- una risita se escapó de los labios de Park.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Kim poniéndose los auriculares.

-Está bien, evita el tema.

Park se acomodó en su asiento y la miró a Kim que ya dormía. Se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana y lentamente concilió el sueño.

_**[Continuará]**_

_Ya falta poco para que aparezca el primer K-poper ;D_

_**Park y Kim**_

_Enlace a la cuenta de Kim: .net/~kimjoonah_

_Enlace a la cuenta de Park: .net/~parku_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Kim abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de aviso de abrocharse el cinturón. Se desperezó mientras sentía que el avión empezaba a descender. Despertó a Park y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la ventanilla para que observara que habían llegado a su destino.

Ambas ansiaban bajar y estirar los músculos. Luego de un día y medio de viaje estaban destruidas.

-Por fin, no veía la hora de llegar. Odio los aviones- dijo Kim fastidiada mientras buscaba en su cartera una aspirina y una botella de agua. Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

-No te quejes, ya llegamos- respondió Park con disimulada ansiedad mientras dificultosamente se acomodaba en el asiento.

Kim no habituaba viajar en aviones, y de todas formas un vuelo tan largo era normal que la tuviese molesta. En cambio Park, a pesar de la diferencia horaria parecía renovada. Añoraba un cambio de ambiente, como si lo hubiese estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Ésta sonrió cálidamente y Kim se sintió muy feliz al haberla acompañado en este viaje. Esa cara sonriente y honesta no la había visto en años.

-Lo primero que quiero hacer cuando lleguemos, es darme un buen baño con esas sales que me regalaste- Kim anhelaba mucho el aroma a coco y lima que tanto la relajaba.

-Genial. Entonces voy a poder dormir un rato... o unas horas mejor dicho- Park recordaba los ridículamente largos baños de su amiga mientras reía por lo bajo.

Se dirigieron a la zona de retiro de equipaje y esperaron junto a la cinta transportadora que aparecieran sus valijas.

-¡Estos aparatos me ponen nerviosa! ¡Son tan lentos!- exclamó Kim con inquietud moviendo la pierna histéricamente.

-¡Ahí esta la mía!- Park agarró la suya con felicidad- Una menos.

Esperaron un rato más hasta que por fin apareció. Era una valija grande de cuero negro que Park le había regalado hace unos años para los viajes que realizasen juntas. Para Kim era muy importante y no podía imaginarse el gasto que había hecho su amiga. Si la perdiese no podría reemplazarla.

-¡Gracias a dios! Creí que la espera me mataría -Kim suspiró de alivio al ver que ya tenía su valija y podían irse.

-¿Viste que te dije?- se burló Park.

-No me molestes- Kim rodó los ojos – Ahora sí, ¿me ayudarías con el equipaje? –preguntó con autoridad.

-¿No está menos pesada?- preguntó extrañada mientras la ayudaba a cargarlo, y reía por lo bajo. Recordaba que ésta solía llevar muchas cosas innecesarias.

-No, ¿qué decís?- Kim no asumía que solía viajar con un peso inútil -¿Vamos a tomar un taxi?

-Ahora la ansiosa por llegar sos vos, ¿no?- Park volvió a burlarse -Me parece que esta chica tiene intenciones ocultas, llamadas Kevin- agregó con picardía.

-Alguien quiere pelea- dijo mirándola con una fingida cara de resentimiento -Sabes que esas no son mis intenciones. Lo quiero como amigo.

-Ya se, pero me gusta molestarte- Park le sonrió con dulzura para fastidiarla más.

-¡Que novedad!- las intenciones de su amiga no sirvieron porque Kim le siguió el juego y ambas empezaron a reírse.

Intentaron localizar la parada del taxi pero no lo lograron. Buscaron alguien que hablase inglés para poder pedirle ayuda, pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida.

-_Mmm_... ¿Park?- dijo de pronto Kim ruborizándose.

-¿Que?- ésta se sobresaltó ante la timidez de la otra.

-No te asustes, pero no encuentro la dirección- Kim no sabía donde ocultarse de la vergüenza que sentía.

-¡¿Cómo?- Park estaba horrorizada. Nunca se había sentido tan perdida.

-No puedo recordarla, era algo en coreano- dijo Kim con un tono un tanto histérico -No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan descuidada?- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza. El dolor era tan molesto y ésta realmente le pesaba.

-No te angusties- intentó calmarla y se le ocurrió una idea -Trata de llamarlo a Kevin, a ver si te pasa nuevamente la dirección.

Kim marcó en su celular de manera rápida y en pocos segundos estaba escuchando el tono de llamado.

-_¿Hola?_- Kim escuchó a su amigo hablar en coreano por primera vez y le tomó unos segundos reaccionar.

-Ho-hola ¿Kevin?

-_Si... ¿Kim?_

-Si, soy yo. Tenemos un problema. Ya llegamos, pero... perdí la dirección- dijo avergonzada, no eran situaciones que solían sucederle.

-_Realmente me hiciste preocupar- _Kevin rió con sarcasmo y le preguntó_ -¿Era solamente eso?_- éste le pasó la dirección.

-¡Que alivio!- ya más relajada le agradeció -Gracias. Estamos salvadas.

Kim se despidió de Kevin y justo en ese momento divisó a lo lejos un cartel con un auto dibujado.

-Un problema menos- dijo Kim señalando el cartel -¡Taxi a la vista!- rió, y al instante notó que Park _no_ estaba a su lado. Desesperada, empezó a mirar para todos lados, hasta que finalmente la encontró. Ésta se había ido muy entusiasmada a comprar una revista.

Kim pensó -_lo que mata es la necesidad_- mientras sonreía de lado.

-¿Me podes explicar que estás haciendo?- preguntó acercándose a donde estaba Park.

-Te vi muy entretenida hablando con él, y me busqué algo para hacer- dijo divertida y al ver a Kim con el celular en la mano, le preguntó al recordar- ¿Como hiciste para llamarlo tan rápido?- mientras se encaminaban a la parada de taxis- _Puedo imaginarlo._

-Bueno, si preguntas por el marcado rápido ¡Sí! Esta segundo en mi lista. Lo agregué antes de salir para acá- dijo mirándola con gesto de obviedad -No tenés porque molestarme. Te dije que es pura amistad.

-Si, claro. Pura amistad libidinosa.

Kim la miró a Park, ya rendida ante el tema y giró la cabeza para mirar las edificaciones que dejaban atrás a gran velocidad. No se imaginaba que Seúl sería tan lindo.

Al llegar, le pagaron al taxista y se bajaron.

La pensión no era muy grande y se ubicaba entre dos edificios muy altos. Parecía antigua, con una escalera ancha que conducía a la puerta principal. El picaporte era gigantesco, como los vistos en mansiones.

Alguien abrió la puerta, era una señora mayor que con amabilidad las invitó a pasar. Las chicas supusieron que seria la abuela de Kevin. Recordaban que él les había dicho que solamente su familia manejaba la pensión.

Los padres de él, las recibieron con afecto y les enseñaron las instalaciones.

Los pasillos eran largos y limpios. Las luces eran tenues y transmitían una sensación acogedora.

Ellas no le dieron mucha importancia porque estaban rendidas por el cambio de horario. Lo único que deseaban era descansar.

Al entrar a la habitación, había un pequeño pasillo con una puerta del lado izquierdo que daba al baño. Del otro lado, un placard del tamaño de la pared. En frente a la puerta, una ventana con cortinas rosa viejo y un sillón al costado. Cruzando del lado izquierdo, dos camas con sus respectivas mesitas de luz, que se enfrentaban a una televisión en un mueble pequeño con puertitas. Un cuadro con un faro a la orilla del mar justo entre las dos camas, completaba la decoración.

-Si necesitan algo, no duden en avisarnos- dijo la madre de Kevin mientras cerraban la puerta.

-Muchas gracias señora Woo- respondieron ambas al unísono.

Kim miró el cuarto y luego a la sonriente Park.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo Kim sonriendo también.

-¡Si! Llegamos- confirmó Park todavía sin poder creerlo- ¿vas a bañarte?

-Si. No puedo más. Me voy a bañar y después derecho a la cama- Kim se dirigió hacia la cama de la izquierda y apoyó su valija.- ¡Si! voy a estrenar las sales de baño- agregó con felicidad mientras abría su valija- y darme un relajante... _¡AHHHHHHH!_

Park sobresaltada intentó ver qué pasaba, pero no llegó a ver a Kim porque un proyectil de tela le estampó directo en la cara y se quedó inmóvil.

Kim no decía nada, simplemente parecía estupefacta. Alguien tocó la puerta, pero ellas no reaccionaron.

-¡Hola! perdón la intromisión, pero me asusté. Se escuchó un grito- dijo Kevin mirándolas y evaluando la situación. Notó que Kim tenía la cara pálida y la mirada perdida. Park, por otro lado, tenía un calzoncillo a modo máscara y demostraba no entender que estaba pasando.

-Que raras son las argentinas- dijo más para si que otra cosa, mientras reía por lo bajo.

-_¡AHHHH!- _gritó Park, deshaciéndose del sombrero, arrojándolo sin mirar a donde. Por cosas del destino, cayó en la cabeza de Kevin.

Kim, ante el grito de Park, por fin reaccionó.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡Mis cosas! ¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?- Kim empezó a revolver la valija y a arrojar las cosas al aire, mientras despotricaba en español.

Calzoncillos, pantalones, camisas, una afeitadora eléctrica, espuma de afeitar, desodorante, libros, medias, zapatillas, cinturones y muchas cosas más había en la valija, pero nada que le perteneciese a Kim.

-¿Y esto de donde salió?- dijo Kevin mientras se sacaba el calzoncillo de la cabeza y lo dejaba a un lado.

Park lo miró y se disculpó por su torpeza.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó preocupado.

-No sé que pasa. La escuché pegar un grito y después empezó a tirar ropa por el aire como loca.

Kevin se acercó a Kim, se quedo a su lado y, mirándola, le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?

-No- dijo ella con ojos llorosos.

Kim lo miró y tardó en reaccionar. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Ambos cayeron al piso y él quedó atónito debajo de ella. Después de unos minutos, notó la situación en la que se habían encontrado y ésta se paró avergonzada.

Él tenía el pelo castaño claro, corto pero no demasiado, desmechado y con flequillo. Sus ojos, _¡Oh sus ojos!_ indescriptiblemente hermosos y de un marrón oscuro. No era muy alto, pero su altura estaba bien. Lo más encantador era su honesta sonrisa.

-Que buena forma de saludar- bromeó mientras se levantaba.

Park rió y se detuvo al recordar lo desesperada que estaba Kim, su cara se tornó seria.

-¿Me podes explicar que sucede?- ésta estaba muy preocupada -Tiene que haber sido algo realmente grave, no acostumbro ver esas reacciones tuyas.

-Mis cosas no están. Es todo de hombre- las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, tiene que haber una solución- dijo Park.

-¿No hay algún teléfono? ¿Una dirección?- dijo Kevin señalando la valija.

Kim empezó a buscar frenéticamente entre las cosas del desconocido hasta que encontró adentro un nombre con una dirección.

-¡Acá esta!- exclamó y anotó los datos en un papel. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Park.

-¡A buscar mis cosas!- respondió Kim con cara de realizada.

Park miró a Kevin haciéndole señales para que la detenga.

-¿Estas loca? ¡A esta hora no te voy a dejar salir!- dijo él con autoridad.

-Ya estoy bastante grandecita para que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Necesito mis cosas ya!- a Kim no les gustaba que le den órdenes. La miró a Park en busca de apoyo, pero ésta no le dio señales de ayuda. Volvió a mirar la hora y eran las tres de la madrugada- Bueno, mañana a primera hora estoy saliendo.

Park y Kevin, ya más relajados, se sentaron.

-Que buena forma de conocernos personalmente, ¿no?- dijo Kevin con diversión.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Kim riendo.

Luego los tres se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

Kevin les ofreció algo para comer.

-Debo decir que respecto a lo culinario tengo mucha destreza- Ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar a Kevin alardear de su habilidad. Por chat les había parecido un chico tímido y modesto. De todos modos a Kim le había parecido encantador- ¿Qué les apetece?

-Milanesas con puré- la broma de Kim no fue muy compartida- Fue solo un chiste, no muy gracioso por lo que veo- dijo mientras esperaba una contestación de su amiga que parecía muy concentrada con la revista que se había comprado en el aeropuerto. Ella solía entretenerse leyendo revistas de moda. Además de bailar, parte de su trabajo era ayudar con el vestuario en la empresa. Tenía bastante talento en lo que hacía.

-_Mmm_... A mi me da igual- Park estaba tan compenetrada en lo suyo que parecía no interesarse por lo que sus amigos trataban. Además de que al parecer no tenía mucho apetito.

-¡Ok! ¿Cuál es la sugerencia del chef?- bromeó Kim y Kevin le siguió.

-Te puedo ofrecer... ¿un omelette?- dijo él amablemente.

-Curioso debo decir. Supuse que me sugerirías algo un tanto complicado- finalizó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Espera y verás. Cuando digo que soy hábil es porque lo soy- ambos rieron ante su intento de ser cautivador.

Mientras Kevin cocinaba; Kim tomaba un baño y Park preparaba la mesa para la cena.

-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?- preguntó Kevin curioso- ¿Alguna complicación? Además de lo obvio, claro está.

-La verdad fue muy tranquilo. Dormimos todo el viaje.- Park rió y luego bajó la vista a los palitos que tenía en su mano- ¿Kevin? –intentó captar su atención.

-¿Si?- respondió girándose para mirarla.

-¿Cómo se ponen en la mesa los palitos?- ella estaba avergonzada de su propia ignorancia.

Él sonrió con ternura y fue a ayudarla.

-Si preferís hay cubiertos occidentales –le ofreció.

-No, esta bien así. Kim va a estar de acuerdo conmigo- quería acostumbrarse rápido a la cultura del país. De _su _nuevo lugar de residencia. Este pensamiento le dio tanta felicidad que se puso a saltar como una nena pequeña. Kevin, que había vuelto a cocinar se dio vuelta para decirle algo y, al verla, se vio interrumpido por la imagen y estalló en carcajadas.

Park paró al instante y se sonrojó. Para que él no notara su vergüenza, lo acompañó riendo.

-¿Que es todo ese ruido?- dijo Kim divertida entrando a la cocina- ¿De que se ríen?- agregó. La miró extrañada a Park, que no solía reírse de forma tan desaforada y menos delante de otra persona que no fuera ella. Estaba empezando a ver muchas reacciones nuevas en su amiga, y no podía estar más contenta de esto.

-De mi ridiculez- respondió Park.

-_Claaaaro_- Kim no entendía la situación pero, de todos modos, sonrió de lado.

Comieron, entretanto charlaban de sus vidas. Kevin les contó de su trabajo que resultaba bien pago, pero le era muy estresante ya que debía cumplir con muchas exigencias. Ellas no tenían mucho que comentar, por lo que la cena no duró demasiado.

-Kevin, ¿Puedo usar el teléfono?- preguntó Kim.

-Si. Claro que sí- respondió Kevin al tanto se despedía de Park y acompañaba a Kim a la recepción.

Le explicó a ésta como debía hacer llamadas al extranjero, le dio las buenas noches y la dejó sola.

Cuando Kim entró a la habitación, veinte minutos después, Park recién bañada se acercó a la heladera y sacó dos cervezas.

-_¡Oh si!_- exclamó Kim celebrando con extrema felicidad la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Siempre estoy en todas- alardeó ésta y le ofreció una lata- ¿Hablaste con tus papás?

-Si… no lo tomaron muy bien- dijo tristemente -pero quería que supiesen que estamos bien.

-No te preocupes, ya van a entenderlo- Park comprendía la situación y no quería que ella estuviera triste por lo que, levantando su lata, evitó la conversación- Brindemos por la exitosa llegada.

-O _casi _exitosa- dijo Kim con sarcasmo. Park asintió divertida mientras chocaban las latas.

_**[Continuará]**_

Ya apareció el primer Kpoper! (Nosotras incluso no podemos más de la emoción) ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusta no duden en dejar reviews. Nos animan a seguir escribiendo ^o^

_**Park y Kim**_

_Enlace a la cuenta de Kim: .net/~kimjoonah_

_Enlace a la cuenta de Park: .net/~parkyrim_


End file.
